My Brother's Keeper
by Al's Waiter
Summary: A pre-season one fic about Graveheart and his brother Mica.
1. Seek and Ye Shall Find

**The Usual Disclaimer:** Shadow Raiders/War Planet characters are property of [Mainframe Ent.][1] This story is for entertainment purposes only and money is not an issue. Not infringement is intended.

**AW's Note:** This is my first Shadow Raider fic. I've written several ReBoot fanfiction and it's time for Graveheart to take his place in my writting books.

* * *

  
**My Brother's Keeper**   
By [Al's Waiter][2]   


* * *

  
Prologue

_"You know, I never really much thought of myself as a fighting man. My dad was a miner, as his father before him and his before him, but when the resource wars got out of hand again and duty called; I answered. After all, it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?_

_"For centuries, the four planets in our cluster had been at war; stealing one another's resources. As a quarriour of Planet Rock, I raided Planets Ice, Bone and Fire; just as they raided us. They were nasty wars; dirty wars, but they were also our way of life._

_ "I thought I'd grow used to it, but I was wrong; the only thing I grew was tired. I lost a lot of teammates, a lot of friends, and then...I almost lost my mind._

_ "When it was all over, they said I was a hero. They just didn't understand; at heart, I've always been a miner."_

_~Graveheart "Uneasy Hangs the Head"~_   


**Chapter One:** Seek and Ye Shall Find

The sun shone brightly as Graveheart ran out of his home and down the hill towards Jade's house. His hair sparkled in the early morning light as he sped along the road. The four year old was so excited that he couldn't stand to waste a moment, he just had to tell Jade. He arrived tired and out of breath at her door and he knocked as hard as he could. 

The door opened and there towering over him was a mountain of a man. The suns' rays reflected in his dark green hair and beard and made green light dance inside the darkened house. His broad shoulders filled the door-way and his head almost brushed against the top of the door frame. He looked around for the visitor, then glanced down, finally noticing the small child before him. 

"Graveheart," he said in a deep fatherly tone. "What are you doing here alone? You know it's dangerous for a boy as yourself to be alone in now in days. There might be a raid on Rock somewhere near here. You know you are always suppose to be with your parents when you're outside." 

"I know, sir. I'm sorry," Graveheart panted out, "but, I have something to tell you and Jade and Mrs..." 

"Alright, son. Take a deep breath and come inside. Crystal might have a drink for the little harold of news." 

Graveheart waddled into his home away from home, because Jade had been his best friend ever since he could remember. The two were always together. until it was time for either of them to go home. 

Jade's father, Granite, walked into the kitchen while Graveheart followed. The small child climbed onto a chair near the table and tried to catch his breath. Jade's mother, Crystal, was a small woman, with a kind face. She smiled sweetly at Graveheart and brought him a glass of cold water. Graveheart gulped it down, put down the glass and wiped his mouth on the shoulder of his short-sleeved shirt. 

"Now," Granite's voice rumbled as he sat down on another chair across from the young boy. "What's this thing that you find so important that you come here alone, young man?" 

At that moment, Jade walked into the kitchen. "Mommy, I..." when seeing Graveheart, a smile spread across her face. Graveheart beamed back, sat straight up and looked at his small audience. 

"Today is a very special day." he paused. "I'm a big brother." He stopped and watched three faces grow a smile. 

"Oh, Graveheart, honey. Dat's wonderful! Sapphire had her baby. Is it a baby brot'er or sister?" Crystal inquired. 

"It's a baby brother," and he finished with a wide grin, "and his name is Mica!" 

Jade hopped up to her best friend. "Really?! What's he look like?" Jade had become as excited as Graveheart. 

"I don't know yet. Grandma is going to take me to see Mommy, Daddy and Mica after lunch. We just got a phone call and I had to come straight over here and tell you." Graveheart couldn't stop smiling. 

Jade looked at her parents. "Could I go wit' Graveheart?" She pleaded. "I'd like ta see Mica." 

Crystal looked at Granite. "What do you think?" she asked. 

Granite rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I don't know." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Only if you stay with Graveheart and his family, I don't see any harm in that." He finished in a warm smile. 

Jade jumped in glee. "Yay!" She squealed. "Can I go ta Graveheart's house now?" She asked. 

"Sure." Crystal replied. "But Daddy will have to walk you two back." She said sternly. 

"Yes ma'am." Jade said happily. She ran upstairs and put on her favourite shirt and new socks, then ran back down all ready for a new day to have adventures and to see the new baby. 

Granite strode briskly down the walk while Jade and Graveheart ran happily a little ways ahead. When all three reached Graveheart's house, Granite turned back to go back. "Jade, be good. I'll be back to pick you up at six o'clock to take you home." 

"Ok Daddy. I'll be good!" Jade called as both children ran into Graveheart's cave home and shut the door behind them. 

* * *

Alone in the hospital room and standing on a stool, Graveheart and Jade peered over the hospital bassinet at the new baby. The blue hair, what little he had, matched Graveheart's' and his mothers', Sapphire, unlike his father, Gravel, who was grayish. 

Blue stripes paned across his face and torso and his eyes were bright blue. Graveheart looked at Jade and smiled. "He looks like me." he said proudly. 

Jade only nodded and returned back to the pramer. "Mica's so tiny." she whispered. 

Graveheart grinned, "Yeah." he agreed. 

Gravel entered the room. "Ok, you two." he whispered softly, now that the baby had fallen asleep. "It's time for you to go home. You'll see him in two days because that's when he'll be coming home with Mommy. He'll be at your fifth Birthday party Graveheart. His first party ever." he grinned. 

Both children climbed off the chair and tip-toed to Gravel as to not wake the baby. As the children left the room, Graveheart turned to Jade. "It's going to be fun having a little brother around." 

* * *

"I hate having a little brother around!" Graveheart grumbled to Jade as the walked outside after lunch. It was four years later and Graveheart and Jade were nine years old. They were allowed to play outside for the time being because it was during the Golden Jubilation; Peace Treaty negotiations for the four worlds of the solar system. 

Graveheart and Jade were off to play Quarriors and Glacial Troopers while Mica took his afternoon nap. "Ok, sometimes I admit, he's fun," he sighed. "but other times he gets in the way of our playing. I just wish that he'd get friends of his own." 

Jade said nothing. She agreed with Graveheart because if both of them were best friends and if they were doing something together, guaranteed, Mica would be tailing behind them. They were both getting tired of Mica hanging around them. 

The children reached the abandoned cave where they loved to play. The cave served as anything, it was only restricted to Graveheart and Jade's imagination. They would always only played at the mouth of the cave and made sure that they didn't go too far in. 

All afternoon, in, out and around the cave to two children ran, chased and hid from one another. As the sun began to dip into the colour changing sky, the pair of friends headed back to their homes. 

As Graveheart walked in his front door, Sapphire called from the kitchen "Graveheart, Hun. Please help Mica wash up for dinner." 

Graveheart, being in a better mood than earlier that day, searched the living room, the bedroom that he and Mica shared and the playroom for his little brother. "Where is he?" he called to his mother from the basement. 

"What do you mean? He's not with you?" Sapphire asked. 

"No. I haven't seen him since lunch time." He said as he walked into the kitchen to join his mother. 

"Oh no..." Sapphire whispered. "He went to go play with you and Jade two hours ago. He didn't meet you?" she asked worriedly. 

Graveheart shook his head. "Where did he go?" 

Sapphire's hands were in front of her mouth. "I don't know..." she whispered. "I don't know! Where could he be? Oh...Mica!" Tears started to fall down her face and get caught in her hands. 

Graveheart watched his mother in silence. _Mica's missing?_ Graveheart felt slightly numb. Sure, he was a pain sometimes, but Mica was still his little brother. Graveheart had to think fast. _Maybe he went to Jade's...._ Graveheart ran outside and sped towards Jade's house. 

He wasn't there, so Jade and Graveheart grabbed flashlights and began the search in the ever growing darkness. The made it to the cave where they had been playing for the entire afternoon and shone their lights around the mouth and rocks surrounding it. He wasn't there either. They were just about to leave when they heard a sound coming from inside the cave. Sounds of crying from a small child. 

_Mica?_

"Mica!" Jade called into the cave. There was no reply; the crying only continued. 

"Come on!" Graveheart began to jog into the mouth of the cave with Jade close behind. "That's gotta be him" Both children ran into the pitch black darkness with their little lights bouncing in front of them. If it wasn't for Jade and Graveheart's flashlights, both children would be in total darkness. 

Following the sound wasn't easy; the cries echoed back and around the tunnel, but lucky for them, they didn't have to follow the sound. The tunnel didn't break off and split up into different directions. As the children moved closer to the crying, it became more obvious who was sobbing; it was Mica. 

Upon rounding a corner, a small child came into view. His head was buried in his knees and his shoulders shook with every sob that escaped from his lips. His blue crystal hair sparkled in the introduction of the flashlights. 

"Mica!" Graveheart exclaimed. _He must come and looked for us when Jade and I left the cave for get sticks to use as play swords . _he thought. 

The child looked up in surprise and squinted at the new light. 

"Graveheart?" the small child inquired as he tried to see who was behind the blinding light. When he realized who it was, his face lit up and he ran to his older brother. 

"I was so scared!" Mica sobbed. "It got dark so fast! I couldn't see how to get home and the noises and voices scared me!" 

Graveheart held tightly onto the small child, who was hugging his waist. "What noises Mica?" he asked, looking down. "And what voices?" 

Mica took hold of his brothers hand. "Listen." 

Both Graveheart and Jade stood still and listened. Now that there was no crying, except for the occasional sniffle from Mica, Jade and Graveheart could make out sounds of men's voices, talking. 

"What is dat?" Jade asked in a hushed whisper. 

"I don't know." Graveheart answered just as quietly. "Let's check it out!" 

Holding tightly to Mica's hand, Graveheart began following the voices. Further down the tunnel, the trio discovered that the voices were being emitted from a very large crack in the wall. Jade was the first to look through. 

After a moment, she gasped with excitement. "It's da Battle Moon Core! Ya know, where da quarriors control Rock's Battle Moons!" 

"Quick! Turn off your flashlights and lemme see!" Mica whispered quietly. The two other obeyed and Graveheart lifted his little brother up, bringing the control core into view. 

"Dis rocks!" Jade exclaimed in a loud whisper. "I'm goin' ta be a quarrior when I get older. Maybe I'll get promoted to Lieutenant." 

"I want be a quarrior too!" Mica said softly as he looked through the crack. "I wanna be the commander of all Rock's quarriors." 

"Let's keep this our little secret." Graveheart said as he lowered Mica back to the ground. "No one must know that *we* know about the location of the Battle Moon Core." 

The two other children agreed. Silently both Jade and Graveheart turned on their flashlights and headed for home. 

   [1]: ../../www.mainframe.ca
   [2]: mailto:alswaiter@home.com



	2. Jade's First Flight

**The Usual Disclaimer:** Shadow Raiders/War Planet characters are property of [Mainframe Ent.][1] This story is for entertainment purposes only and money is not an issue. Not infringement is intended.

**AW's Note:** This chapter was based on a short conversation between Jade and Pyrus. Jade isn't that much older than Pyrus, so she would have had to have done it when she was young. :)

**_Pyrus: "You can fly this thing, right?"_**   
**_Jade: "Since before you were born."_**   


* * *

  
**My Brother's Keeper**   
By [Al's Waiter][2]

**Chapter Two:** Jade's First Flight

Jade and Graveheart were now in grade eight and both enjoying junior high. One of the highlights of the year was a field-trip to the capital city's Quarrior post. 

All of the students got off the bus and stared at the giant structure looming over them. In the distance, a large figure was chiseled out of the rock on the citidel where their leader, Lord Mantel, ruled over Rock. 

A young Quarrior walked up to the school group, took off his helmet and smiled politely. "Hello and welcome to Rock's Quarriors Head-Quarters. My name is Private Feldspar and I'm going to be your tour guide today." 

Mrs. Topaz instructed the students to talk quietly, if at all, after entering the Head-Quarters. Graveheart and Jade walked side by side as Feldspar pointed out the sleeping quarters of the officers - who were on duty for forty-eight hours at a time - the dinning hall, and the place where the soldiers would kick back and relax during their breaks, though since they were at peace, they didn't need to work as hard as they would if at war. 

During lunch, Jade couldn't remember where the 'Private' tour guide had said where the washrooms were, but Graveheart did and he would take her. The students had an hour to do what they wanted - that was within reason - so Jade told her teacher where they both were going and left the dinning hall. 

Jade went into the washroom while Graveheart waited outside. After Jade was done, both headed back to where their classmates were gathered. The two children were almost there when Jade spotted a dark passageway. A passageway that looked all but neglected. 

"Let's go down 'ere." she suggested. 

"I don't know..." Graveheart said slowly. "We _should _go back." 

"Aw, come on Graveheart. Don't be such a rock in my shoe. It won't take long. Besides," she added. "We've got a whole hour." 

"Forty-five minutes." he corrected. 

"So what? Come on!" 

Reluctantly, Graveheart followed his best friend down the hallway. 

At the end of the hallway, there was a large circular door. Jade felt the cold metal with the tips of her fingers. It was smooth and shiny in the little light illuminating the hall. 

Graveheart looked over his shoulder. "We should get back..." 

Jade let out an impatient grunt. "Graveheart," she said turning around to face him. "We're not hurting anyt'ing and Mrs. Topaz won't miss us for at _least_ ten minutes. Get a _back bone_!" 

At that, Graveheart stood up straight, slightly offended. "I've got a back bone!" he shot back. 

Jade put her hands on her hips. "Prove it." 

Graveheart frowned, stepped up to the control panel beside the door and press the sequence of buttons he had seen many times while watching the Quarriors in Battle Moon Core. The door groaned as it rolled and opened. The two children walked though it. 

The room was completely black. The only light source was a small bulb behind the children a ways in the hall. Jade squinted her eyes, but could barely see a thing. The one thing that she could see, however, was something that looked like a controler lever sticking out of the floor. 

"What's dat?" she whispered. 

Graveheart, still wanting to prove that he was brave, shrugged. "I don't know. Let's see..." He walked up to it, closed his hand around the clamp, and pulled. The leaver squeeked and screeched as he manuvered it towards his body. There was a loud boom above their heads, followed by a series of squeaks and suddenly light flooded into the room through a door in the ceiling. 

"Whoa!" Jade exclaimed as she watched the door continue to open to its' fullest. The sky appeared and looked brighter blue than either of the young pre-teens had ever seen it. Graveheart took his eyes off the sky-light and looked at the object that had appeared in the new light. 

"Jade! Look! It's an old Arrowhead flyer!" Graveheart exclaimed as he and Jade ran up to it. 

The old Arrowhead was in fairly good shape, even though it didn't look like it had seen the light of day for years. The surface of the vehicle was rough but wonderfully made. They climbed in and sat down in the first two seats. 

"This is so cool!" Jade spoke finally after several minutes of just looking around the inside of the airship. "I'd never thought yesterday I'd be sitting in one of these today." 

Graveheart looked over towards his friend. "Neither did I." As he turned back to the controls, something caught his eye. "Hey, look at this..." he said and bent forward to pick up the small object. 

It was an old black and white photograph of a very beautiful rock woman with the sweetest expression on her face. Graveheart showed Jade. "I wonder who it is." he replied as he looked at the back of it. "Hey! There is writing on the back of this!" 

Jade leaned over to see what was written as Graveheart read out loud: 

"To my dear Quarrior and hero, 

I think that you are crazy to do this but I just wanted to let you know that I'll wait for you to come back to me. I love you Mantel and I always will. 

All my love, Amber." 

Graveheart and Jade both raised their heads and stared at one other. "Mantel?" they asked in unison, then looked back at the photo. 

Graveheart nodded. "It says Mantel." then he grinned. "This is Lord Mantel's girl friend. I wonder where she is now..." 

Jade smiled and looked around. "That means that this is Lord Mantel's Arrowhead! Or at least he flew it. I wonder..." she said letting her voice trailing off. She turned to the control panel. There was a large array of buttons and dials infront of her. _I wonder how it starts..._ she thought as she leaned forward and pushed a black button. 

Graveheart, who was still staring intently at the photograph, looked up quickly. "What did you do?" he shouted over the thundering noise. 

Jade just turned and grinned. Back to the control panel, she pushed several buttons and flicked on a series of switches. Light flooded the cockpit. 

"Jade...you don't know what you're doing!" Graveheart exclaimed. 

"There's only one way to find out." she smiled. 

"Yeah," Graveheart said as he held onto his chair. "By training to be a Quarrior when you enlist! If you take off now, we might not reach enlisting age!" 

"Relax, G!" Jade shouted over the noise. "It can't be that hard..." She grabbed the control lever and pulled up. The cockpit shook violently as the Arrowhead slowly lifted. Soon the airship rose out of the hole in the ceiling and into the sky. "This is so cool!" Jade laughed excitedly. 

"I'd think so too," Graveheart yelled "as soon as I get my fingernails out of this chair!" 

Jade laughed again. "Come on and get over here. I need your help to steer this thing; it's heavy." Gingerly, Graveheart stood up and walked over to Jade, who was beginning to struggle with the weight of the ship and keeping the Arrowhead airborn. The pre-teen grabbed the lever lower down the shaft and aided his friend to steer the large vessel. They both carefully sat down in the same chair, cautiously belted themselves in, and began doing simple manuvers in the sky. 

First they tried simple turns, then climbing high, then diving steeply towards the rocks below before finally pulling up and doing loop-de-loops. Both children laughed joyously as the Arrowhead did its acrobatics in the air but they made sure that they didn't loose sight fo the hanger that they had brought the ship out of. 

After fifteen minutes of ups, downs and round-a-bouts, both children were beginning to feel air sick. Carefully they steered the viechle into the large hole and lowered it into the dark. 

* * *

The two eighth graders rushed into the dinning hall out of breath, and feeling very nauseous. Mrs Topaz was doing attendance just as they arrived. 

"Here!" one student answered after being called. 

"Graveheart?" Mrs. Topaz called. 

"...here...!" He answered as he gasped for air. 

"Graveheart, are you alright?" She asked her student. 

"I'm fine..." he breathed. "Jade and I just were racing...that all. Weren't we?" he turned to his friend. Jade only nodded. 

"Alright. It's time to finish the tour. Is everybody ready?" A chours of yes's came from everywhere around her. 

* * *

"...and this is the hanger for all Arrowheads, Lodestone carriers and CRPR's. Does anyone know what CRPR stands for?" Feldspar asked the class. 

Jade raised her hand proudly. "Combat Ready Processing Rigs." She had studied Rock defences in a book her father had given to her for her birthday. 

"Correct." Feldspar was impressed. "Would anyone like to sit in one of the Arrowheads?" 

Jade and Graveheart exchanged glances and laughed. "If I sit in an Arrowhead anytime soon, I'm sure I'd be sick all over da controls." Jade whispered. 

"You just don't have the constatution for it." Graveheart grinned. 

"Yeah, well... you have a granite stomach. Nothing bothers you for long." Jade said as she playfully punched her friend. 

"Ohhh, not there Jade, or you'll regret it." Graveheart winced. 

Jade smirked and watched one of her classmates as they excitedly climbed into one of the Arrowheads. Jade had loved the experience of flying and it made her want to be a Quarrior all the more. _One day...._ she thought _I'll be climing in dere with full armor.... One day...._

   [1]: ../../www.mainframe.ca
   [2]: mailto:alswaiter@home.com



	3. In the Army Now...

**The Usual Disclaimer:** Shadow Raiders/War Planet characters are property of [Mainframe Ent.][1] This story is for entertainment purposes only and money is not an issue. Not infringement is intended.

* * *

  
**My Brother's Keeper**   
By [Al's Waiter][2]

**Chapter Three:** In the Army Now...

It was two weeks after Graveheart's sixteenth birthday, when the entire family sat around the dinning room table, talking about the days events. The television news droned quietly as they celebrated Graveheart's first day of working with his dad. 

"How was your first day as a miner, dear?" Sapphire asked her oldest son as she served lichen soup to the family. 

"Very interesting." Graveheart answered as he took his bowl from his mother. "I enjoyed it very much." 

"I'm glad you decided to follow in the family trade." Gravel spoke in a quiet tone. "I know you'll make me proud." 

Graveheart smiled. "I'll do my best." 

"I still don't understand why you'd want to be a miner over a quarrior." Mica stated as he swallowed his soup. "It's completely beyond me." 

Graveheart shrugged. "I just don't want to be a quarrior. I don't think I'm cut out for the army. It's just..." 

"Just a second..." Gravel interupted his son in mid sentence as he stood up and walked over to the television to turn it up. The news anchor's face was deadpan; completely emotionless as he read the papers just handed to him moments ago. 

"...is over. I repeat: The Peace Treaty is over between the Planet Cluster and Lord Mantel has officially declared war on   
Planets Ice, Fire and Bone. 

"The negotiations today on Planet Fire went terribly wrong and all talks have been cut off completely. Any hope of true peace died today when Emperor Femur, King Cryos and Lord Mantel left Planet Fire, each vowing never to return. 

"Most of the details of the day still remain uncertain at the moment, but we will bring you the information when it is available. 

"This is indeed a grim day for Rock..." And Gravel turned off the television. 

"A grim day?" he asked sarcastically. "That must be the biggest understatement ever made in all of Rock's history." He sat back down at the table and the family continued to eat in a very thoughtful, yet sad silence. 

Later that night, both Graveheart and Mica lay on their beds in the dark on their backs. 

"Graveheart?" Mica whispered. "Are you awake?" Graveheart's reply was barely audible. 

"Yes." 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Graveheart let out a long breath. "That the enlisting age is sixteen." 

Mica sat up, resting against his elbows. "Enlisting age? You mean that you're now seriously thinking about joining the army?" 

The sixteen year old looked over at his twelve year old brother. The street light outside their window shone in, revealing the expression of surprise on Mica's face. 

Graveheart sighed. "Yeah, I am. They'll need men, won't they? We've been at peace for almost eight years now; it's been a shaky peace, but peace non-the-less." he explained. "Not very many signed up for the army during those eight years and they'll be short on men now that we're back at war. I still don't like the idea of being a quarrior and being in the army" he paused, "but I guess it's the right thing to do. Don't you think?" 

Mica slowly nodded his head, then quietly laid back down. _Graveheart was actually going to enlist as a Quarrior?_ Mica frowned. Enlisting into the army was one thing, signing up for war was another. The young boy sighed deeply and turned on his side, away from his older brother. 

_Graveheart might have to go on a raiding party to Planet Bone, or Fire...or even Ice to get their natural resources in order for everyone on Rock to live._ Mica thought. _But Graveheart might die during one of the raids. I could loose my only brother and one of my closest friends._ Mica knew he couldn't talk Graveheart out of it; once his brother's mind was made up, nothing could change it. Graveheart was like their dad in that regard; determined to the end. 

What was Mica going to do? 

* * *

The next morning, Graveheart told his parents his decision concerning his enlistment into Rock's Quarriors. Neither parent was too happy about the decision but both were supportive. "We feel the same way about this, but since you want to do this, we're behind you all the say." 

That afternoon, Gravel took Graveheart to the recruiting station in Rock's capitol, Anvilla and take the physical. Later that night, a call came from the recruiting office informing Graveheart that he had passed with a perfect score and was to fly to the Quarrior training centre in Barry's Pit the next day. 

For Mica, it was all happening to fast; today he had a brother, tomorrow his brother would be gone to train for war. Tomorrow, Graveheart would no longer be at home, sharing a room with him. Mica didn't want to loose his brother this way but there was nothing he could do. 

Graveheart was packing his duffel bag when Mica entered the room. "Graveheart, can I talk to you?" 

Graveheart looked up. "Sure. What's up, Kid?" 

Mica walked in and sat down on Graveheart's bed. At first, no words came to him; he just sat there and said nothing. Then suddenly, "Graveheart, I don't want you to go." the words burst out. Tears began welling in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you...I'll miss you too much." 

Graveheart smiled, understanding his brother's pain and concern. He moved his bag aside, sat down beside Mica and put his arm around him. "I know, but I have to do this for Rock. I feel a responsibility to everyone to enlist and fight for my planet. It's not an ideal job, but it's the right thing to do. Plus," he said as he hugged to comfort his brother. "This way I feel like I'm protecting you...and mom...and dad..." Graveheart let go as Mica turned and looked at him. 

"Protect us?" Mica asked, even though he understood. He didn't expect an answer, but he got one. 

"Who knows what lies ahead...I want you to be safe and this way, I feel I can help ensure that." Mica nodded. This was still hard for him, but he felt a little better that Graveheart knew how he felt. 

"Hey," Graveheart said as he stood up and turned to face his brother. "I know; I'll write everyday from Training camp. How's that?" 

Mica nodded again and finally smiled. "That'd be great. I'll look forward to your letters everyday." 

"Mica!" Sapphire called. 

"Yeah?" he answered. 

"It's time for you to get that ragged top of yours trimmed." 

"Aw, mom!" Mica whined. "I'm talking to Graveheart. He'll be leaving tomorrow!" 

"You can talk to Graveheart _after_ you get your hair cut." Sapphire's tone said 'no nonsense'. 

Mica sighed and stood up. Graveheart smiled. "I'll come and talk to you while you get your hair cut." Mica returned the smile and both brothers exited the room. 

* * *

Late that night, Mica lay awake in his bed staring at the darkened ceiling, thinking about the upcoming events. Graveheart would be leaving the next morning for the training camp. In a way, Mica was loosing a brother and he didn't like that one bit. 

Just then Mica got an idea. He could give Graveheart something; something to remind him of home. Mica began thinking of all the items that he could give his brother. It have to be something small and portable; something Graveheart could take with him no matter what he was doing. 

Mica couldn't think of anything. He got out of bed and walked quietly out of the room. He entered the kitchen, got himself a glass of cold water and sat down at the table. He silently tapped his finger tip on the table as he thought. 

In the middle of the room was the tall stool that Mica had sat on while his mother had cut his hair that evening and had left it there. The trash can was still there as well. Mica walked up to the can and looked inside. 

Inside the small cylindrical container were the cut-offs of his long hair. Mica bent over, picked up a large, flat piece and looked at it in the dim light. The blue colour sparkled softly and was it's smooth surface was cool to the touch. Just then, Mica knew what he what he could give his brother. He would just need his father's help with it though. Happily, Mica returned to his bed and fell fast asleep. 

* * *

Everyone in the Graveheart's house-hold were up early that morning; preparing for the eldest son's trip to the Quarrior training camp. Mica held his present tightly in his hand as he watched his family run frantically around. 

"Graveheart, do you have enough clothes?" 

"Yes, but I don't think I'll be wearing them too often." 

"Graveheart, do you have you toothbrush and the like?" 

"Yes, they're already packed." 

"Graveheart, did you call Jade and tell her good-bye?" 

"Yes. Actually, she enlisted yesterday and took a physical. She's just waiting for the results." 

_Jade?_ Mica thought. _Jade might be leaving too?_

Graveheart walked outside to their family car and put his bag in the trunk. Sapphire said her teary good-byes as Graveheart prepared to get into the car. Mica walked up to his older brother and held out the small present. 

"What's this?" Graveheart asked as he took it. "It's a rock of your hair." 

"Yeah, I thought it would help you remember home while you're away." Mica said, slightly embarrassed. "Dad drilled a hole in it and I put a leather strap through it; you can wear it around your neck." 

Graveheart smiled and put his head through the looped string. He looked at it for another minute and the hugged his brother. "Thanks. I'll wear it all the time. I won't take it off..." then he stopped. "...unless I'm not allowed to have it on. If that's the case, I'll keep it under my pillow. Okay?" 

Mica nodded and tried to hold back his tears that were fighting to roll down his cheeks. "Okay. Don't forget to write." Mica reminded his brother. 

Graveheart laughed. "I won't. I'll write everyday." 

Gravel cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to separate you two, but Graveheart has a flight to catch, and he can't miss it." 

The two brothers let go of each other, took one last look at each other and the Graveheart got in the front seat. As Graveheart and Gravel drove away, Mica watched them as if it was in slow motion. One tear finally managed to escape and began it's way down the twelve year olds face. He quickly wiped it away when his mother put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on dear; you have school now. You've got to get ready." 

Mica nodded and followed his mother into the house. It wasn't going to be the same without Graveheart but things change. That's the way of life. Mica then began to get ready for school. 

   [1]: ../../www.mainframe.ca
   [2]: mailto:alswaiter@home.com



	4. Letters

**The Usual Disclaimer:** Shadow Raiders/War Planet characters are property of [Mainframe Entertainemt][1]. This story is for entertainment purposes only and money is not an issue. Not infringement is intended.

**AW's Note:** The letters in this chapter are a collection of the hundreds of letters that Graveheart sent to his brother Mica while away from home. There were too many letters to choose from so, I picked the ones that I felt were most important.

* * *

  
**My Brother's Keeper**   
By [Al's Waiter][2]

**Chapter Four:** Letters

* * *

  
Pyrope 14, 3268   
Barry's Pit Quarrior Training Facility   
Barry's Pit, Kaolin Province   
498 375 32 

Dear Mica, 

I'm writing to you from the plane right now. It was weird saying good-bye to dad. I can't believe I'm already on my way; it seems so unreal. You know I've never considered myself army material, but "Ya gotta do what ya gotta do" like granddad always said. 

I wish you could be here to look out the window and see all the different rock formations of the cities; they're really beautiful. The different colours and patterns below are absolutely amazing. I've never seen anything like it before. The sections of red, yellow and purples are simply breath taking! I really wish you could be here. 

I don't know exactly how long it'll take this letter to get to you from Barry's Pit but I know you got it if you're reading it, right? 

I met a guy Nick, short for Nickle, on the plane. He's really nice and he was also drafted so I hope to get to know him better during training. He's got a younger sister named Lapis, who is a little older than you are. He's from the town of Agates. It's not too far away from Anvilla so maybe you could meet up with her some time if you ever get over your fear of girls. From what Nick tells me, you might have a lot in common, not to mention both having brothers in the army. 

Flying sure feels weird. I don't like it when the plane suddenly drops a little bit and takes your stomach for a ride. It doesn't make me safe at all. Boy, makes you wonder what kind of Quarrior I'm turn out to be if I hate flying, eh? 

Actually, to tell you the truth, Mica, I'm really nervous about this. Who knows what's up ahead? I didn't want to say so in front of mom and dad but now that I'm on my own and I've been doing a lot of thinking, the reality of it is finally sinking in. This isn't a dream. 

I hope to see you really soon. I'm going to try and get some sleep now. I feel that I might need it later. 

GH   


* * *

  
Pyrope 15, 3268   
Quarrior Training Facility   
Barry's Pit, Kaolin Province   
498 375 32 

Dear Mica, 

I'm sending you this letter with the other because it's saves on postage (heh heh), but don't worry, I'll be sending you a letter everyday after this. I'm writing this on the one hour we have before lights out and I'm using it to write to you. Don't you feel special, Rock-head? (smile) 

I'm in Barry's Pit now at the army base and boy! is it big! I've never seen so many quarriors in one place before.... except on tv. 

We arrived at the airport and was bused to Barry's Pit at three thirty in the morning - everybody pretty much slept on the way there. 

Nick is in the same bunker as I am, so we get to see each other on break, mess hall and lights out. 

The dorms are long buildings carved out of the rock - sandstone mostly - and is covered by a special clear rock to strengthen it and to keep it from collapsing. The special rock is called nara - I'm not quite sure if you've heard of it - and the process to make it is a secret, to new recruits at least. Nara is very smooth and somewhat cool to the touch. 

Along the two long side of the dorms, rows of black cast of iron beds are lined up with grey sheets and black wool blankets. 

The floors are well polished and the hall is well kept. 

We were assigned beds according to our family names and were allowed to sleep. Some guys were too excited to sleep - I was not one of them. 

Early in the morning, around six o'clock I guess, we were ordered to get up, dress in our army commistioned training uniform (which is a grey t-shirt with a small Rock's emblem on the front and an enlarged Quarrior logo on the back, black pants, thick woolen socks and big clunky army boots) and were herded into a large building for our lessons. 

It started off with a listing of the army's rules and regulations that we're to follow (and trust me there are a lot!), then we were taught the ways around the different battle stratigies of Rock's history, the workings of the vechicels of the army and facts about the other planets. After that we headed to the mess hall. 

Oh. And when I say "Mess Hall" I mean it. Guys all over the place (and these guys are huge), talking loudly, banging on the tables and occasionally throwing the granite hard bun. Not only that but the cooking is terrible! I miss mom's soup and I've been here one day. 

I over heard some talk from some older Quarriors and apparently miners are looked down upon here. They think them as cowards because they don't fight in the army. I think that my supervisor knows this cause he's always glaring at me for no reason at all. I'll have to try and prove that I can do things just like all the other guys. 

After a "delicious lunch" we were put through the obstacle course. I think I did pretty good. I wasn't the best but I did better than most of the guys. Actually, I think Nick was first. Next time I'll try and whip his butt and he can eat slag.... 

Then we did tonnes of push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks - you know those types of exercises - all lines up in rows of tens. When finished that, we did a five mile run. I don't think I have to tell you how tired I was after that, right? I didn't think so. I think you can pretty much guess. 

I'm sure I'll be in shape in no time if we're doing this all day everyday. 

I've got to go. Leitenant Heliodor is giving me a dirty look so I'll have to write you tomorrow. 

All my love, 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Breccia 29, 3268   
Quarrior Training Facility   
Barry's Pit, Kaolin Province   
498 375 32 

Dear Mica, 

It was good to see you on the weekend. You're really grown in just four months. I bet that my appearance shocked you too; me with muscles... who would have thought it? (Training is not that hard now, so that helps.) It was good to see mom and dad again. And boy did I miss mom's cooking! I could believe how good it was. It actually had a taste to it and it wasn't a burned taste either. 

I'm glad you're doing well in your studies and getting top grades. I'm also glad that you finaly got the courage to writing to Lapis after all this time. I don't buy your excuse of 'I was too busy'. I just say you were scared. And don't argue with me, you know it's true. 

I wasn't at all surprised when you told me that Jade had been drafted; she was bound to get in with no problem. It would have be nice to have seen her though.... It would also have been nice if she had been assigned to my batallion but it's in the luck of the draw I guess. Can't win them all. 

I want to tell you that I got my first stripe today. The first in my division. Just told you that to make you jealous. (No, just kidding. ...did it work? (smile)) Nick is absolutely green about it, but he's happy that one of us got it. Besides, he almost has his. 

There isn't much to tell you this time because I saw you on the weekend so I'll just sign off now and hope that there's more news tomorrow. 

Your bro, 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Idocrase 4, 3269   
Quarrior Training Facility   
Barry's Pit, Kaolin Province   
498 375 32 

Dear Mica, 

I received a letter from Jade today and she's doing fine at her batallion. She's already been promoted, can you believe it? I knew she could do it but... already? It sort of shocked me, though I know Jade better than I know myself. I miss her. 

I haven't seen her for almost a year and it's such a change because I was used to seeing her everyday at school. 

Well, training is almost finished and I'll be a Quarrior in two months. Wow. It seems like last week I arrived to Barry's Pit and started killing myself during training. 

Today our commanding officer showed us pictures from Planet Bone, Fire, and Ice. They were beautiful. I'm glad that the pictures were shown to us now 'cause when we actually get there, we're going to be too busy watching our butts to look at the scenery, right? 

Planet Ice was magnificent! Everything was a blue as the sky and white as the purest clouds that you have ever seen. The glare from the sun off the ice was blinding - even though it was from the film taken during one of the past raids. All the ground as far as the eye could see was glistening in the bright light and the tall mountains of pure crystal clear ice were indiscribable. 

On Planet Bone, the terrain is extremely soft compared to Rock. It's also very green. I didn't find it as beatiful as Ice but it had certain parts that at least most people would have to appreciate. We saw a shot of a suset and it's the most unusual sight I've seen. Instead of the sky turning yellow and red like it does on Rock, the horizon line seemed to glow a bright green. Green, can you imagine? Swamps of weird and exotic plant life stretched for miles and disappeared into the glow of the sunset. It was really interesting to see. 

But I would have to say that the most breath taking world was Planet Fire. On Bone, the horizon 'seemed to glow' but the earth on Fire _did_ glow. Red mist was covering the landscape and obscuring the volcanic mountains that faded into the distance. Where the earth on Fire isn't glowing, pitchblack Aha rock stretches out and forms hills, cliffs, plateaus - any type of land formation that you can think of, was there. The sky was full of thick blood red clouds and there is lightning flashing rampid throughout. The lava flows are something to see though. The looked like large rivers of... well, fire. I think you'd love to see them for yourself. 

Well, I've got to go now 'cause I promised Nick I'd spar with him. 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Cinnabar 22, 3269   
Quarrior Training Facility   
Barry's Pit, Kaolin Province   
498 375 32 

Dear Mica, 

Well, it finally happened; I hurt myself during training. Don't worry though and tell mom not too worry either cause I know she would. Tell her that it's not serious. I just pulled a few muscules in my shoulder during the obstacle course. The medic says I'll be fine in a few days, a week at most, I just have to relax it for a bit. 

Actually, I'm glad that I hurt my shoulder because ever since Nick sprained his ankle, I haven't been able to talk to him very much. 

Well, I did get talking to him for quite a bit today and found out a lot about him. I asked if I could tell you in my letters and he said he didn't mind. He said that you might learn something, but Nick doesn't want you to take that the wrong way. Really. 

It turns out that Nick's dad was a quarrior. A pretty high ranking one too; Emerald Class. That's almost Cobalt Class - Mantel's personal guards. 

Anyway, on his last raid before a promotion, Nick's dad was killed on Planet Ice. Nick was only ten when it happened; he was heart broken but he tried to appear brave for at least his mother and sister's sake. He knew he was the man of the house then and it was his duty to take care of them. 

He took a part-time job when he was twelve and helped with his family's income. Later, he had to drop out of high school to get a full-time job as a Servayor with the Architects. 

Everything was fine for him until the Golden Jubilation was broken off and Emperor Femur didn't waste anytime and raided Rock. The raid happened to be in the area where Nick was sounding the rock for instabilities for building apartments. Nick almost died that say, but the wall that fell on him was stopped by a large bolder in the way. He was in the hospital overnight and then released. 

That's when he signed up for the Quarriors because he had the same sence of duty to Rock that I did, plus he knew that's what his father would have liked. 

That's when I met him. 

What surprises me is that even though he went through all of that, he doesn't seem to have the life scars on his soul like a lot of the guys here have. They joined up to get revenge for someone they lost during the wars, but not Nick. 

He's simply amazing! 

Nothing seems to get him dowm. Even with the sprained ankle, he's as cheerful as before, maybe more-so. He sees this as a well earned break, and an oppertunity to write long letters to home. 

I wish I was as optomistic as he is. 

Nick just came and told me that Lapis is engadged to a guy named Toren. Wow. That's cool. 

Your Brother, 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Pyrope 10, 3270   
Quarrior Training Facility   
Barry's Pit, Kaolin Province   
498 375 32 

Dear Mica, 

I can't believe it! I'm a full fedged Quarrior now. Two years of training are finished, the ceremony is over and done with and my first raid is next week. 

The ceremony was magnificent, don't you think? All the Quarriors looked amazing in their armor and everything was so professional (yeah I know they do it all the time, but that's beside the point!) I actually got to see Lord Mantel face to face. He's a little taller than I pictured him to be but he was still impressive anyway. 

And for the first time in the two years of training, I finally saw Jade again. We had been writing back and forth to each others' batillion, but it's completely different seeing her in the flesh. 

This may sound weird to you, but it seems to me that Jade has really matured since I saw her last. Not only physically, but emotionally as well; she's changed. I found her a little less emotional, a little more distant. She says that it's all in preperation for war, but I think it's something more. She won't tell me exactly what it is. 

Anyway, she's really grown into a beautiful woman now. It seems weird calling my best friend beautiful but it's the truth, but I also think that nothing will come from it. It would just seem a bit too strange. 

Like I said, my raid is next week; Planet Bone. Leitenant Heliodor told us that of all the planets, it's the easiest to raid. But he also told us, never underestimate your opponents; they're all potentially dangerous and deadly threats. 

The people of Bone sort of look like dragons from our old story books but their emperor, his name is Femur, is short and fat, so he looks more like a frog. 

The beings of Ice are really weird looking. They're also really hard to describe physically. They look like giant blue bugs and would you believe it? They have four arms! 

The people of Planet Fire actually have flames on top of their heads! They're heads are on fire! If that were me, I'm sure it would hurt. But then again, they probably go swimming in lava flows, so I guess that doesn't mean a thing. 

I have to stop now. I'm leaving in about half an hour to go to my new military base in Carrara, Lithos Province. Nick will be coming along later. He's on leave because his mother died last night. Apparently, she had been sick for some time but Nick didn't tell me; he said that he didn't want to bother me with his problems. 

Anyway, I'll write you again tomorrow. 

love, 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Idocrase 15, 3270   
Carrara Quarrior Base   
Carrara, Lithos Province   
583 480 42 

Dear Mica, 

I feel numb. It's been two days since my last letter and I didn't mean to make you worry for me but there's a reason for that. 

Nick is dead. 

It happened on the last raid to Planet Ice. He was on perimeter watch, keeping a look-out for Ice Mites, and the giant ice fleas that have cannons strapped to their backs. 

The raid was going well and we had three ships filled with ice, when Nick's team was ambushed by a small group of Blade Wings. He tried to give us a warning. He ran to the Arrowhead to contact the fleet when they shot the airship. It exploded with him in it. A guy named Tor told me later after we pulled out of Ice's atmosphere. We actually lost twenty men in that raid. 

It doesn't seem fair. Nick was only looking out for his planet. They need water to surrvive and he's killed for trying to save thousands? 

I mailed Nick's belongings to Lapis and Toren. 

I'm sorry. I can't write any more. I'll try to write tomorrow but I can't guarantee anything. 

love, 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Shale 21, 3270   
Carrara Quarrior Base   
Carrara, Lithos Province   
583 480 42 

You enlisted and you were excepted? That's great news! It's something you've always wanted. I knew you'd make it but I have to tell you it's not all fun and glamour, as you'll remember my old letters of complaining about the body aches everyday. 

How do you like the training by the way? I want to hear every single grusome, painful detail. Hey, a big brother wants to see how his little brother stands up to those pushing drill sergeants! It's my job, plus I want to laugh at your pain. (grin) 

Well, now that I'm a full fedged Quarrior, I get to go to a bar on Battle Moon 5 called The Moon Over Mayhem. It's the toughest tavern that you've ever seen. Even tougher than the ones in the movies. 

I don't know how it happened exacly but Jade got in this huge brawl with a guy named Jet. When they started knocking over tables and chairs, other Quarriors joined in and soon the whole place was in one big fight. I did my best to stay away from it but you know how the army is... all for one and one for all. 

The Moon Over Mayhem is a dimly lit bar that's run by a guy named Slate. He's an old war veteran. He lost his hand in one of the last wars before the Golden Jubilation. He's really nice and picky about the state of his tavern. You should have seen his face when the fight finally stopped. The place was a complete wreck! Worse than how our room would get after one of our squabbles; about ten times worse. 

Hard to imagine, isn't it? 

Must run. See you on the weekend. 

GH   
ID: 3850274992 

* * *

  
Cinnabar 22, 3272   
Carrara Quarrior Base   
Carrara, Lithos Province   
583 480 42 

Wow! My little brother is now a Quarrior. You have no idea how proud this makes me! The ceremony was awsome! You looked great! I really don't know what to write other than that. 

I just went on another raid to Planet Fire as you know. It went fairly well, but we did lose five men this raid. Jet was one of them. I'm sort of getting tired of losing friends in raids. You think you'd get used to it, but you never do. I guess I'm glad I'm not getting hard with all the fighting. 

Anyway, Jade and I are dating steady now, as if you didn't see that coming. It's great. Something happened last week that got us both in trouble, but I'll tell you a little later. I still feel embarassed about it. 

I'm sure you'll find a girl soon. Maybe even here. There are some really nice ones here and they're pretty too. (nudge nudge) 

I got a letter from dad yesterday after I wrote you. He says that mom's very sick; coughing and has a very bad fever. I'm planning on taking some time off to go see her. I have some time coming to me anyway. I just hope I'll be allowed to leave, but I don't see why I couldn't. Dad also said that she was a lot worse last week, so I take it she's getting better anyhow. 

Let me know where you're getting posted and maybe I can pull some strings and get you here at Carrara. We'll see. 

You're bro, 

GH 

* * *

**Coming soon - Chapter Five:** Brotherly Love

   [1]: ../../www.mainframe.ca
   [2]: mailto:alswaiter@home.com



End file.
